Asómate
by Malasletras
Summary: Y si Maka aún cree en ese viejo panzón que tú tanto odias, ¿harás algo por mantener esa inocencia, Soul? /Feliz Navidad adelantada/


**N/A:** Sí, yo molestando con un one-shot navideño :c, so, **¡feliz navidad adelantada a mis lectores!**, sobretodo a los que me han seguido a lo largo de este año de somasomasomasoma. **Esto no está tan lindo**, no salió como yo quería pero u_u bueno, además este día ha sido de depresión y no ha ayudado mucho. **Y en cuanto al título, solo quise jugar con la palabra SOMA** jajaja, no tiene nada que ver con el fic realmente u_u

**Musas:** La navidad en toda su belleza, Soul, Maka y mi **Yuriko**.

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Asómate  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**D**ebiste decirle que no antes de que pronunciara cualquier palabra. Porque cuando Spirit viene hasta ti arrastrándose como un gusano mientras llora, tira baba y se lamenta, no puede sino tratarse de Maka. Y tú en navidad no tienes tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, estás demasiado ocupado pensando en la escusa que le darás a tus padres para no ir a Londres y buscando un hotel en Death City donde encerrarte para que Maka no pregunte, con esa carita de inocencia, el por qué no vas a casa con tu familia, que cómo es tu familia, que qué problemas tienes con tu familia.

La navidad realmente apesta para ti.

Pobre Soul.

Y por eso mismo debiste decirle que no a Spirit, mucho antes de que abriera la boca si quiera, porque era obvio que te iba a pedir algo relacionado con Maka, pero te quedaste ahí, preocupado y expectante, porque cuando se trata de ella, no puedes ignorar nada.

¿Por qué será Soul?

Yo lo sé, a ti no te gusta pensar en ello porque es problemático, pero soy buena, muy buena, y te daré una pista: lo que pasa es que la quieres como algo más que una amiga. Una pista y te di la solución a todos tus problemas, pero, ah, no puedes leer mi mente ni sabes que te estoy observando, tú solo miras nervioso a Spirit, esperando impaciente que te diga cuál es su problema.

—Soul, yo nunca te pediría nada—Dice el peli-rojo y tú gimes por no haber huido antes, cuando podías—Pero sé que a ti también te importa Maka y yo… — El pobre hombre se está ahogando con su propia saliva, y como te da un poco de pena, asco y vergüenza, porque están en la calle, lo ayudas a levantarse y le dices que se calme, que te diga con confianza lo que necesita, que tú verás si puedes hacerlo.—Tengo una misión y debo partir en noche buena—Continúa Spirit aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Quieres que pase la navidad con Maka?—Intentas adivinar, la idea te parece atractiva, y tendrías una escusa para estar con ella sin preguntas tortuosas sobre por qué evitas ir a tu casa, y al mismo tiempo, Spirit te estaría regalando un motivo para no ir a encerrarte por cuatro días a un hotel, a morirte de aburrimiento.

—Eso ni lo sueñes—Te detiene el carro tu suegrito entre dientes, ah, pero a ti no te gusta verlo de esa manera aunque en el fondo, y eso lo sabes bien, fantaseas un poquito con la idea. Hasta Spirit es consciente de eso, y por eso te detesta un poco. Solo un poco, en realidad mucho, demasiado.

— ¿Entonces?—Pierdes la paciencia, sobretodo porque han arruinado tus planes nacientes, aunque pensándolo bien, él no tiene por qué saber que te quedas en Death City.

—Es que Maka aún cree en Santa y este año no podré disfrazarme de él y…— Balbucea tu contertulio y tú entras en shock. No sabes si reír, llorar, o retorcerte por la ternura que te provoca esa revelación. Optas por mostrar solo un poco de perturbación ¿En serio Soul? ¿No lo sabías? Si pasaras la navidad con ella, o si se lo preguntaras al menos… Ah, pero no te gusta preguntar, lo deseas, pero no te gusta porque temes que ella también pregunte y tú debas hablarle sobre el frío mármol, sobre el enorme árbol de navidad repleto de dulces, de los caros regalos, y también de tus padres ausentes, de tu hermano experimentando 'cosas de grandes' con las sirvientas, de tu oso de peluche mutilado por tu papá porque es cosa de niñas y bebés. No, no quieres hablar de eso, por eso callas.

El resto de la conversación es historia, lloriqueos y ruegos. Spirit Albarn trata de expresarte en palabras, lo que parece imposible para él, lo tierna que es Maka al esperar a Santa con galletas y una tasa de chocolate caliente, lo linda que es al abrazar y abrir su regalos , y la delicadeza que tiene cuando dan las dos de la madrugada y lo obliga a irse, porque tiene más regalos que repartir, cuando le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y le abre la ventana.

Y tú Soul, aceptas.

¿Quién sabe por qué?

Tal vez porque tú nunca tuviste la oportunidad de creer en Santa Claus, tal vez porque te gusta esa faceta adorable de Maka, o tal vez ya no quieres pasar la navidad solo y te mueres por la garantía de un abrazo, un beso, galletas y chocolate caliente. Pero Spirit te advierte que no abuses, que este año Santa no puede abrazar ni besar a Maka, y tú dices que sí, que no te importa, que ught.

Pero vaya que fantasías tienes cuando vas de regreso a casa, ¿eh?, digo, mírate la cara y esa sonrisa que desliza de un lado a otro, dejando ver tus colmillos filosos, asustando a los niños y haciendo pensar a la gente que eres un pervertido, aunque tampoco es muy sano lo que vas pensando, ¿no? Avanzas por las calles con paso constante, cargando con un saco rojo, adentro de él un disfraz del viejo panzón y el regalo que Spirit te dijo que le dieras a Maka mañana en noche buena, porque noche buena es mañana. Apenas llegues a casa espiarás lo que le compró, te asegurarás de que sea un libro bueno, no ropa interior provocativa, no condones, no nada de eso. No es que te moleste, solo que Maka estará echa una furia y este año tú serás Santa.

Llegas al edificio rogando por que ella no esté, pensando que debes armar todo el show de la maleta a pesar de todo y reservar una habitación en ese discreto hotel en que ya están acostumbrados a recibirte sin pedir demasiadas escusas o mucho papeleo. Eres feliz cuando tocas la puerta y nadie responde, entras arrastrando los pies y pegándote a la pared. Estás eufórico por que llegue mañana, y que bueno que el nido está vacío porque no puedes evitar demostrarlo con esa sonrisa de Grinch aun cuando eres todo lo contrario, por esta vez.

Sacas la maleta ploma de debajo de la cama y echas prendas al azar en ella, haciendo mucho desastre para que Maka no sospeche. No te molestas en ordenar, la idea es que ella vea el desorden, normal en ti supuestamente, ¿no estás aburrido de fingir esos pequeños detalles, Soul?, vives diciendo que un día se lo mostrarás todo pero tienes taaaaanto miedo, así con muchas 'a', que me da un poco de risa y lo digo en mi cabeza de forma burlona, que bueno que no lees la mente.

Cuando terminas de hacer tu inútil equipaje, decides que puedes husmear en el presente de Maka, pero cuando vas a sacar el saco de tu escondite, de debajo de la cama, escuchas la manilla de la puerta girando, te pones demasiado nervioso y lo vuelves a ocultar, mierda, no importa, ya lo harás en el hotel. Sales a recibir a Maka.

Ella te saluda con una sonrisa, viene con Black Star, él está cargando una caja de gran tamaño y muchas bolsas de supermercado, te inquieta que no esté Tsubaki con ellos.

— Pudiste pedirme a mí que te acompañara a… lo que sea—Dices encelado, pero ninguno de esos dos perdidos capta tu tono sentido.

— No puedes con todo eso—Te responde Maka señalando las cosas que Black Star está dejando sin cuidado en el suelo de la sala.

— Era una tarea para dioses viejo, no te ofendas—Pero claro que tú te ofendes con las palabras de tu amigo, ¿es que Maka quiere un intento de dios?, debes preguntarte.

¿Por qué te ves tan irritado?

—Gracias, en navidad te llevaré galletas—Y Maka le regala al peli-celeste una de esas sonrisas que a ti te encantan, cruzas los brazos, el que dice que se convertirá en dios ni se inmuta ante el gesto de ella y eso te molestas más, ¿un dios?, ¡ni si quiera es capaz de reconocer la suerte de regalo que le acaban de dar, debería estar de rodillas frente a Maka! , ¿verdad que piensas eso Soul?

Tu meister se ríe de tu cara y te dice que no te pongas celoso. Tú lo niegas diez veces, veinte veces pudieron haber sido si no hubieras tartamudeado, pero vaya que tartamudeaste, y te pusiste rojo-rojo, bien rojo como tus ojos, pero ella no te seguirá molestando porque no quiere incomodarte, porque secretamente también tiene un plan: ella quiere que pases la navidad con ella, y todas las cosas que trajo con ayuda de su amigo de la infancia, no son sino los artilugios que le ayudarán a llevar a cabo su deseo.

Es así como tú deseas irte luego al hotel, pero ella te pide con ojos brillantes y labios rosados que le ayudes a decorar el árbol de navidad, uno nuevo que compró, y allá vas tú y se lo armas, la cosa es monstruosa, enorme para un departamento pero muy lindo. Y te entretienes viendo los adornos nuevos que adquirió y terminan hablando un montón de cosas interesantes mientras los ponen en las ramas plásticas, bromean con invitar a Kidd antes de quitarlo y ubican las esferas asimétricamente solo por eso y comen comida chatarra mientras observan las luces multicolores prenderse y apagarse en un patrón silencioso y hogareño. Se quedan así hasta que Maka te pide que la tomes en brazos para poner la estrella, y tú pudiste sugerir una silla pero vamos, quieres estrechar esa cintura angosta entre sus manos fuertes; ya pasaste la etapa crítica de la adolescencia pero a veces Maka te la devuelve, no te juzgo, tiene lo suyo. Haces un poco más o un poco menos de fuerza. El punto es que ahora están los dos sobre el suelo, pero la estrella, brillante, se ve hermosa en la copa del pino artificial y tú piensas que no sabías que adornar un árbol era tan divertido, la hubieras ayudado años anteriores, y te alegras de pasar indirectamente esta navidad con ella, debes estar pensando, también piensas que deberías quitar a Maka de encima de ti, pero tardas un poco en hacerte caso a ti mismo, ella se aleja avergonzada.

Son las doce de la noche. Te irás al hotel mañana bien temprano.

Tienes dulces sueños con luces y galletas de navidad.

Cuando despiertas estás un poco confundido, hay demasiada luz en tu cuarto para ser 'muy temprano', te levantas asustado y vas en pijama, ropa interior, a pesar del frío hasta la cocina de donde sale un delicioso olor dulce, y Maka está mostrando todo mientras se agacha a sacar una lata de galletas recién horneadas.

— ¿Qué hora es?—Preguntas con las voz aún pastosa por el sueño.

—La una de la tarde—Canturrea ella.

— ¡Perderé el avión!—Gritas, pero tú te refieres a la reservación del hotel, ¿verdad?

Corres hasta tu habitación y te quitas toda la ropa para ponerte una muda limpia, al diablo el baño, podrás darte uno en el hotel. No notas que Maka te sigue, la ves apoyada en el marco de la puerta cuando terminas de vestirte y te preguntas si te vio desnudo, y qué provocó eso en ella, pero si te vio al menos estaría sonrojada, ¿no?

—Pequeña pervertida—La molestas, y ahora ella sí se ruboriza, y no solo sus mejillas, su cuello también adquiere ese color rosáceo que te fascina.

Y se hace el silencio por un segundo. Y ella lo rompe.

— ¿Por qué no pasas este año la navidad conmigo?—Te pregunta directamente, desarmándote por completo, y con esa cara y con ese vestido que lleva puesto, y que notas recién, le hubieras dicho que sí de inmediato, pero no puedes porque el estúpido Spirit te pidió que hicieras de Santa, y por lo estúpido que eres tú al aceptar la petición del hombre tan fácilmente.

— No puedo Maka. — Le dices con sincera pena.

— En todo caso sabía que no te iba a convencer—Miente apartándose de la puerta, ella pensó que dirías que sí, que cederías ante ese pequeño capricho como lo haz hecho con todos los demás, y tú los sabes, pero no dices nada porque de verdad tienes que irte.

Sacas la bolsa de su escondite y miras por tu ventana, hacia abajo y en línea recta está tu motocicleta. Rezando para que el regalo de Maka no sea nada frágil, lo arrojas por el vidrio abierto y haces una pequeña celebración con tu brazo al ver que cae sobre el asiento. Tomas tu maleta y sales de tu cuarto, Maka te espera afuera con una bolsa de galletas, ojalá no te halla visto.

— Buen viaje—Te desea, y detectas cierta cuota de ironía que te intriga e inquieta, pero no tienes tiempo de averiguar lo que está pasando por esa cabecita. Le dices adiós con un beso en la frente que hasta a ti te sorprende, pero al menos te permite ver su sonrisa.

Bajas hecho un relámpago por las escaleras y sueltas todo el aire de tus pulmones al ver que el saco está sano y salvo sobre el vehículo, te lo echas al hombro y te vas caminando hasta el hotel, que si tomas la moto Maka sospechará.

Cuando llegas, justo antes que la amable recepcionista le diera tu habitación a una pareja cualquiera, tomas las llaves y vas al cuarto de siempre, el 105, te lanzas sobre la cama y sacas de la bolsa el paquete de galletas, comes una, dos, una y dos y de pronto ya no hay más allí, solo un papel. Y dice:

_Feliz navidad Soul _

Y hay un dibujo sin forma al costado de la nota, por los colores deduces que es un reno, pero no estás muy seguro.

Aprietas el papel contra tu pecho sin dejar que tu mente maquine lo extraño que es eso y te quedas dormido.

Otra vez dulces sueños y te olvidas de verificar que el regalo sea decente.

Despiertas por segunda vez en el día, otra vez visiblemente confundido, hace frío y afuera está nevando, puedes verlo a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Y notas que es de noche, pegas un salto y una maldición tan grosera que ni si quiera yo la conozco.

Te pones el disfraz de Santa, que te queda un poco corto de espalda y un poco apretado de pantalones, integras a tu vestimenta el relleno que le da forma a la famosa panza del personaje infantil, también te amarras a las orejas una larga barba blanca y, para finalizar, una botas negras y un sombrero con el cual procurarás ocultar tu característica mirada. Más relleno adentro del saco y en la sima el regalo de Maka, estás tan seguro de que es tarde que crees no tener tiempo para revisarlo, sales del hotel vestido de esa manera y nadie pregunta nada. Dios bendiga a los hoteles.

Al notar que no estás tan atrasado como pensabas, comienzas a caminar más relajado, observando la ciudad desierta y la fina capa de nieve que se está recién acumulando, tu aliento caliente marcando una presencia importante frente a ti, las luces multicolores adornando las casas, las coronas colgando de las puertas y un par de niños que ya están haciendo muñecos de nieve, seguramente esperando la llegada de Santa Claus, pero no te prestan atención. Agradeces que el relleno de tu estómago evite que tengas demasiado frío.

Ves el edificio a lo lejos y las múltiples ampolletas encendidas, Spirit te dijo que debías entrar por la ventana, pero aun así te sorprende, y te preocupa, que ella efectivamente la tenga abierta. Te mueves con más agilidad hasta llegar a la pared, y convirtiendo tu mano en una cuchilla en forma de gancho, la entierras en el concreto de la construcción para ayudarte a escalar y a escalar y a escalar hasta llegar a la protección sobresaliente de la ventana de su hogar, de tu hogar.

Antes que todo te asomas por el vidrio, das una discreta mirada y el panorama te golpea. Ahí está Maka, con el pijama color menta, con el pelo suelto, con una tasa de chocolate en la mano y un plato de galletas en la otra, sentada bajo el árbol con la mirada más solitaria que jamás has visto, ni si quiera en tu propio espejo, Soul.

Te felicitas a ti mismo por haber aceptado la ya no tan estúpida petición de Spirit, pero ahora te preguntas que clase de teatrito debes montar, ¿reír así jo-jo-jo, acariciar tu panza y hablar más grave?, no tienes ni idea, pero afuera hace un frío de puta madre y ella parece estar muy triste, decides balancearte un poco, y después de un minuto, estás dentro del departamento luego de un salto limpio y un ruido molesto hecho por las botas.

— ¿Santa?—Te extraña el tono con el que dice la palabra, casi con tedio, te dejas mostrar. Ella te mira con indiferencia y luego abre mucho los ojos.

— ¡¿SOUL?! –Grita con sorpresa y una ligera carga de felicidad, pero tú te asustas y no la notas, tiemblas, porque destruirás su tierna fantasía, porque Spirit te hará puré en cuanto vuelva.

— ¿De qué jo, jo, jo, hablas?—Dices tratando de ser convincente, sintiéndote el imbécil más grande sobre la tierra. Ella te queda mirando y luego se echa a reír afirmándose el estómago en el piso, tú no entiendes, la miras confundido hasta que para de revolcarse en el suelo.

— ¿Mi padre te pidió que hicieras esto?—Te pregunta Maka sacándose unas lágrimas que escaparon mientras reía, tú te quitas el gorro y lo lanzas al piso, haces lo mismo con el relleno para la panza y la barba.

— ¿Era una trampa?—Te quejas, sentándote a su lado y masticando ferozmente una galleta, descabezando de paso a un hombrecito de jengibre— No crees en Santa Claus—Agregas acusatoriamente, ella vuelve a soltar una cálida risa.

—Por su puesto que no, pero es divertido ver a papá haciendo esto todo los años—Le explica estirándose para tomar el gorro y ponérselo en la cabeza—El debió estar muy desesperado para pedirte ayuda. Escuché que tenía una misión y yo me había resignado a pasar la navidad sola.

Y ahora entiendes todo, ¿verdad Soul?, no encajaba que una chica tan lista como ella aún creyera en esas leyendas. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿qué tiene de malo?

— Creí que lo había arruinado todo—Mascullas, sintiéndote terriblemente aliviado y Maka vuelve a reír, te ofrece más galletas.

— Al final, sí vas a pasar la navidad conmigo—Canturrea ella, burlándose de ti y regalándote una mirada abrazadora— Y no volverás a ese hotel—Te quedas helado frente a sus palabras y ella lo nota— ¿Pensaste que no me había dado cuenta?, me subestimas mi pequeño Soul.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Vamos, ¿de verdad crees que un hotel le da a cada uno de sus clientes un regalo de navidad, un regalo de buen gusto?—Y te golpeas la cara con la palma de tu mano, claro que habías sospechado de esos misteriosos paquetes que te daban cada navidad en el hotel, pero de ahí a pensar que Maka lo sabía todo y que los regalos eran de su parte. Sueltas un gritito lastimero.— Supuse que no querías que hiciera preguntas de tu familia o algo.

— Lo siento…—Tratas de disculparte, por mentirle, por no confiar en ella, pero Maka solo se alza de hombros y saca un paquete de atrás del árbol.

—Feliz navidad—Te dice mientras te lo entrega, lo recibes avergonzado.

— Yo no tengo nada para ti—Murmuras mientras lo abres, ella vuelve a encogerse de hombros, acercándose más a ti para ver tu reacción cuando terminas de desenvolver el regalo.

Son un par de guates de cuero.

— Para que conduzcas la moto—Te sonríe y tú te quedas mudo y ciego y sordo, pierdes la noción de realidad frente a su dentadura blanca y toda la tranquilidad que te contagia esa chica, ¿o me equivoco, Soul?

—Gracias—Dices apenas, aún conmovido acercas el saco—Tu padre te dejó esto, no verifiqué si es algo que por lo menos raye en lo aceptable—Le pides perdón entre líneas, entregándole una caja azul.

Y sé que esta será mi parte favorita:

Maka abre pacientemente el paquete y mira con el ceño fruncido el interior.

— Siempre supe que Spirit no elegía mis regalos—Ahora tú te acercas más a ella frente a sus palabras, miras el contenido de la caja, en tu boca se dibuja un 'oh' del cual Kidd podría estar orgulloso. — Estoy segura que él no me daría esto sabiendo que tú me lo vas a entregar— Lo levanta de su envoltorio, por su lado, tratando de alejarlo de ti, solo quiere observarlo. Tú tampoco le quitas la mirada de encima.

Muérdago.

— Bueno, ahora es obvio quien lo asesora—Ríes con tus propias palabras, ella se une a ti.

— Blair— Dicen al mismo tiempo y se siguen riendo.

—Por su puesto que fui yo. — Ronroneo, bajito, bien bajito para que no me noten, los observo desde las rendijas de la ventana, orgullosa de mi plan navideño, o sea, de mi regalo y de lo divertido que fue seguirte a todos lados, Soul.

—Ey, ¿qué es eso?—Vuelvo a prestar atención al interior del departamento cuando Maka te habla, está señalando un punto cualquiera tras de ti, y cuando te das vuelta, confundido al no encontrar nada y molesto por la vieja broma en a que haz caído, el muérdago está alzado por su propia mano sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Es una broma?—Preguntas nervioso, estoy segura que la molestia se fue y solo te queda una ansiedad dulzona.

— Reglas son reglas, Soul—Ella también está ansiosa, pero lo oculta muy bien, no cuenta con que yo huelo el miedo, sobretodo cuando se trata de ese temor pasional, ¿no ves que trabajo en un cabaret?

Se miran por un largo segundo en el que yo me inclino y casi me caigo como si se tratara de una telenovela, y entonces tú levantas tu mano y le quitas el muérdago de la suya, ella te mira con tristeza pero antes de que Maka pueda decir algo tú te apoderas de su boca, cerrando los ojos, atrayéndola hasta ti, tu meister se pone roja, seguramente es más de lo que esperaba, no parece querer cerrar los ojos, pero termina haciéndolo, doblando su cuello ligeramente para darte más acceso a su boca, se cuelga de tu cabello y tú mueves tus manos por toda su espalda, con deseos de ir más allá, ¿o me equivoco?, a puesto que su boca sabe a galleta y glasé, a puesto a que no la dejas respirar, que van a estar así por un largo rato y tal vez pasen a mayores, a puesto a que es lo más delicioso que haz probado en tu vida y harás de esa droga tu nueva adicción.

¿Que cómo lo sé?

Porque aunque no lo parezca, yo lo sé todo, ¿cómo no si vivo con ustedes?

Sé perfectamente cómo se observan cuando creen que el otro no lo hace, cómo se acarician cuando el otro se duerme en el sofá, la dedicación con la que hacen la comida, la mirada de preocupación cuando uno está herido. Todo, todo eso lo sé. También sé que los dos son tercos y un poco pesados, así que pensé que mi regalo de navidad podía ser un pequeño empujoncito.

¿Te gustó tu regalo Soul?

Ahora tengo que ir al cabaret y encontrarme ahí con Spirit, que seguramente ya notó que la misión era falsa y ahora esté por allá lamentándose, porque ya son más de las doce y Soul ya ocupó su lugar en el papel de Santa. A él también le daría un pequeño regalo, tranquila Maka, lo cuidaré bien.

— ¡Feliz navidad!

O como me gusta decir:

—Miau ñau nya prr.


End file.
